


The Host

by VictoriaElle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaElle/pseuds/VictoriaElle
Summary: Failing through the veil, Sirius Black did not expect to land among the Host and become a King.





	The Host

Hitting the ground so soon after falling through the Veil was a surprise for Sirius. He assumed something would happen on the other side, a mouthful of grass was not one of them. From his position face first on the grass, he could only see a thick fog. It reminded him of the moors in Devon he had seen as a child, long before he has run from his family. 

The thought of family had him reliving the reason he was here, his insane cousin cursing him through the veil. Picking himself up, he noticed that all the spell damaged from the battle had followed him to this realm. His left arm still sluggishly bleeding and his robes were torn. Bellatrix's laugh echoed in his head.

Shaking away those thoughts he noticed that dark forms has started to appear out of the mist, getting larger and larger as they approached him. 

A woman’s voice rang out through the mist, “Who dares enter the realm of the Host?”

Shivering in the dim, Sirius tried to remember anything he could about the Host. They were portrayed as the boogie men of the magical world. The dark creatures cast out of the Wizarding world when the muggle and magical world first started to split. 

Thinking back on all of the deportment lessons drummed into him as a child he spoke. “I am Sirius Black, of the House of Black. I was forced through the Veil by a spell. Forgive me for intruding within the realm of the Host.” 

A hooded form emerged from the mist, drawing within a few feet of him. The same woman’s voice came from the hooded form. “What proof do you have that what you say is true? The Wizards protect and hide the doorways to this realm, are you in their employ?”

Thinking fast, Sirius tried to remember how close the Host had been with the Ministry. He deciding to go with the truth, as many creatures he remembered reading about could discern truth from lie. 

“No, I am not in their employ. They hunt me like a dog.” he said, erring on the side of truth without revealing too much. Who knew is the Host had already been contacted by Voldemort. 

“How did you come to pass through the veil then? We have treaties from the Ministry that none shall access them.” asked the female voice. 

“I was part of a battle that took place in front of the veil. My bitch of a cousin was on the other side, she cursed me through the veil.” He ended with a frown, allowing some of his true nature to bleed through the pure blood persona he had subconsciously taken on when he first has started to speak to the hooded women. 

“Interesting,” she said, “that the Ministry allows a full battle to occur in front of a protected doorway. How did this come to pass?”

Swallowing Sirius decided to take a gamble by revealing that he was against Voldemort. It could be in his favour or could land him dead, depending on the Host’s current allies. 

“A Dark Lord by the name of Voldemort has infiltrated the Ministry, a group and I were trying to save some children from them.” he said.

“And the cousin who cursed you?” the women asked, trying to catch him in a lie. 

“She is a member of the Dark Lord's army.” he said, the anger bleeding into this voice, causing it be take on a grow like quality reminiscent of his animagus form. 

His magic reacted to his emotion, something that had not happened since he was new to his form. The fog thickened around them, chilling the air more, as the static in the air gathered to respond to his call. 

This seemed to cause the hooded figure to freeze, before she started to move closer. 

Taking a step back from the quickly advancing figure. Sirius found his back against a large stone. It reminded him of the standing stones at Stonehenge he had seen many times when he was forced to participate in family rituals. 

The hooded women moved even closer to him, trapping him against the stone. “Are you the Grim?” she accused, her hood almost touching his face. 

He nodded, “My animagus form is that of a Grim.” 

The hooded women moved away and turned her back to him. “I truly hope you speak the truth, for if you lie, you will become one with the stone on which you lean.” Her gloved hands reached up and removed her hood. 

The mass of moving bodies on top of her head did not make sense to him for a moment, until he connected it to the words she had spoken. Gorgon. The hooded woman was a gorgon, and he was about to become a stone statue adorning the monolith behind him. 

The gorgon turned and he met her eyes, they glowed green for a second, then he saw the mass of beautiful snakes around her head like a halo. He waited a heartbeat for something to happen. After a few moments of looking at her, he looked down, nothing had changed. He was still able to move. 

The gorgon spoke again, “It would seem you speak the truth,” he turned back to her and raised an eyebrow, “Welcome, Earl of Dartmoor, King of the Host, Lord Sirius Black.” she said with a deep bow. 

Standing in stunned silence, Sirius watched as the other shapes in the mist got closer and formed into creatures of the Host. Humans with creature traits, dark elves, dwarves and even two giants move to form a semicircle around him and the Gorgon.

Each then gracefully feel to a knee or bowed as they approached. “Hail to the King!” they said as one. 

Starting to feel light headed Sirius leaned against the stone behind him. The battle at the ministry and falling thru the veil was starting to catch up with, he slid down the monolith to sit on the wet grass. 

The Gorgon, as he would learn named Marshall watched as her King tipped his head against the stone behind him. He was bleeding and spell damaged, that was easy to see, the tension leaving his body was harder to see, but clearly her King needed medical attention and rest. 

It was time to take charge and earn her name, become the Marshall of the Host. 

Moving to kneel next to Sirius she spoke softly, “Sire, the Keep is nearby, let us take you there, you are in need of medical attention and rest.”


End file.
